Outside
by PurpleAi
Summary: Clary has just moved back to New York to work as a writer having picked up a contract with a major magazine. Jace Lightwood is trouble with a capital T. He may be her brother's best friend but he has a terrible reputation. One fateful night causes them to cross paths . But what has Clary left behind in London. When her two worlds collide there is sure to be lots of drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to my new story. I have it all planned out but would love your comments on what direction you would like this to go in. **

It's Friday night and Clary Fray is sitting on the couch watching reruns of her favourite show. The past week has been really tiring as she has just moved to New York to stay with her brother. After spending a week unpacking and buying new furniture for their apartment she is finally set up.

Jon is out like every other normal 24 year old enjoying his Saturday night. He asked her join him and his friends but she is so tired out she politely declines and tells him she needs some alone time. She is not ready to face her friends yet. She needs time to adjust back to New York life.

She has finished cleaning and showered and changed into a comfy outfit. She is wearing pale green checked pyjama shorts and a mint green tank top and not much else. It feels good to just sit back and lounge after the week she has had. The transition from London where she has been studying for the past three years back to New York has been a bittersweet one. She is glad to be back around family and friends but she misses the freedom of London. The buzz of student life. Her friends and the life that she left behind.

She is brought out of her thoughts by a banging on the door. She had ordered a pizza 10 minutes ago but this has to be the quickest service ever. She picks up her wallet and heads towards the door.

She swings it open but is unprepared for the sight in front of her. As the door opens a blonde figure falls through it landing on top of her. She can smell alcohol on his breath and opens her mouth to scream. He tries to pull himself off her and she is lying beneath him screaming.

She pushes him off her with as much force as she can muster and he rolls off her groaning.

She is still screaming and gets up and looks down at him getting ready to go lock herself in her bedroom. A look of recognition crosses her eyes and she realises it is her brother's best friend Jace Lightwood lying on the floor in front of her.

She hasn't seen him in years not since before she moved to London. He still looks the same ... Like a golden haired god. Deep down she wonders what changes the years have really brought about. She knows she has changed and she can't be the only one.

"You're not Jon," he sighs rolling over to one side on the floor looking up at her. He is clearly deeply intoxicated judging by his behaviour.

"Jon's not here." She says breathing deeply to try and calm her racing heart, "you scared me."

"Are you his new girlfriend?" Jace slurs finally turning his head to look at her properly.

"No, Jace, it's me Clary you big idiot. You scared the life out of me." She says in an annoyed tone.

"No you're not," He says annoyed propping his head up on one arm and staring up at her smirking his signature smirk, "Clary doesn't have breasts as big as yours ... Don't get me wrong she has very nice breasts but your body is banging, baby."

She crosses her arms over her chest consciously and wonders when she ever remembers Jace taking notice of her let alone her breasts. She wracks her mind and can't find one moment of interaction to explain his words. He definitely hasn't changed. He still thinks he can get away with saying anything he likes to whoever he likes. The problem is he usually can. His looks grant him a get out of jail free card, well that and his wealth.

"What are you doing here, Jace?" She asks impatiently.

"This loser attacked me at the club because his girlfriend was all over me and they kicked ME out. I lost my wallet and this was the closest place so I came here. Jon wouldn't mind, what's your name again baby?" He asks seductively.

"It's Clary, how many times do I have to say it moron." She says losing her cool.

He sits up finally and looks up at her, he narrows his eyes and stands in front of her as if he is trying to figure something out.

He puts his hands on her shoulders and stares at her intently, "Well if you're clary ..." He begins.

He hand trail down and he gropes her chest. Clary's eyes widen in shock as he cups her breasts one in each hand.

"Did you get a boob job, Clary?" He asks musing, "but they feel real..."

She pushes him off her and extending her hand back slap him with as much force as she can gather.

"What is wrong with you?" She shouts furiously, "You absolutely lecherous creep!"

He grabs his cheek chuckling, he barely seems phased and smirks at her, "Ah there it is the Clarissa Fray self-righteous indignation...I believe you now." He says chuckling raising his eyebrow at her.

"Get out now!" She growls at him with a look that could kill.

She hears another knock at the door and realises it must be her pizza. She checks through the peephole this time and sees a delivery guy standing there in a red t-shirt. She picks up her wallet from the floor and opens the door.

The pizza guy's mouth opens wide staring her up and down. His eyes linger on her chest. What is it with everyone today? She hands him the money grabs the pizza out of his hands and slams the door in his face.

He knocks again and she opens the door with an angry look in her eyes, "What?!" She asks angrily opening the door.

Jace is next to her all of a sudden with his arm around her in the most casual manner.

"Sorry buddy she's just angry because I didn't recognise her." He says in an amused tone.

"Your change..." He says handing the notes back to Jace.

"Thanks." He says and shuts the door as the pizza guy walks away shaking his head.

Clary shrugs his arm off her and looks over at him with a withering look, "Aren't you leaving?"

"I mean we have Pizza, I can hardly leave now." He says smirking at her, "I stay here all the time, Jon won't mind."

She throws her hand up in the air sighing in exasperation.

"Do as you please, just stay the hell away from me." She growls taking the box of pizza back to the couch.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," he says taking off his jacket and stretching his arms up, "I know where everything is don't worry." He is dressed in dark wash jeans and a very snug black t-shirt with black boots. He looks good Clary hates to admit to herself.

After about 15 minutes he walks back in just his boxers. He has clearly showered and his hair is damp. She has to stop herself from openly staring at his body but he does catch her looking for an instant. He smirks at this clearly enjoying the effect he is having on her. She blushes and looks done at her pizza grabbing another slice.

"What on earth are you doing?" She asks not looking at him as he plonks himself down next to her with a glass of water in his hand. He drains it in one gulp and sets it down on the coffee table in front of him.

He grabs a slice of pizza and devours it in a few bites, "I might as well get comfortable if I'm staying the night" he says sounding much more coherent now.

"You are not." Clary huffs glaring at him.

"I am." He says, "I'm going to be sleeping in your bed." He says nudging her playfully with his shoulder.

She looks over at him in disbelief and rolls her eyes at him, "No. You. Are. Not." She says enunciating each word for effect.

"We'll see about that." He says shrugging, "Can I touch your breasts again?" He has a smirk on his face as he says this.

She can't believe how full of himself he is. But she knows he is trying to get a rise out of her.

She looks over at him her eyes hard, "No." she says shaking her head.

"But I asked so nicely." He says petulantly, "you've got to let me now."

"Nope." She says not even looking at him now.

"You're so sexy when you're angry, Clary." He whispers in her ear in a voice that makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Drop dead Jace." She growls back at him.

He reaches forward and takes another slice of pizza.

"You're welcome to touch me anywhere you like." He says nonchalantly, "Just so you know."

She ignores him.

"Anywhere, anytime, as many times as you like ..." he says in a seductive tone, "God you're so hot I forgot how sexy you are."

She blushes and turns away from him.

"London has done you the world of good although you seem to have picked up that British uptight behaviour." He says smirking.

"Fuck off." She says acidly not turning back to look at him.

"I'd gladly fuck you, baby." He says roughly running his hand down her arm.

She groans feeling goose bumps rising on her arms, "You're making me uncomfortable and you know it."

"Why?" he asks pulling her to face him. His eyes have a playful look in them.

"You're drunk." She says uneasily tensing under his gaze, "You're damn inappropriate and I just want to be alone."

"I'm not that drunk anymore…" he says taking another slice of pizza and biting into it hungrily, "And honestly if you just let me ... Just give me a try and if you don't like it I'll stop bothering you. I see the way your body is responding to mine ... Don't deny it you like what you see." He says in a matter of fact tone.

She looks over at him incredulously, "Does this usually work?" she asks rolling her eyes.

"Yes." He says simply.

"Well then women in New York are stupid." She says bitingly.

"You're so sexy, baby," He says adopting his seductive tone again, "I'm not giving up on you."

"I'm leaving," she says abruptly standing up.

"Just one kiss then." He says grabbing her hand to stop her leaving, "If you don't want to do anything after that I swear I'll keep my thoughts and hands to myself. Just give me one chance."

"No," she says exasperated, "let go of me." Pulling away her hand.

"Come on Clary I'm begging here," he calls after her, "I don't usually have to beg."

She shakes her head and keeps walking away towards her bedroom. She is walking down the hallway when she feels him pull her back to face him. She gasps and looks up at him his proximity is incapacitating her. He suddenly pins her against the wall and kisses her roughly. And then that is it. As much as she has resisted all this time once his mouth is on hers she is responsive to his every touch.

Maybe it's because she's feeling lonely, or maybe it's because deep down despite his nature she is attracted to him. He does end up in her bed that night and he gets to do all the things he wanted to do.

**Okay so here is your first chapter. I have two other fics I'm writing at the moment 'Kiss kiss' and 'Sugar' go check them out if you liked this one.**

**Currently waiting for feedback on 'Kiss Kiss' to post a sexually explicit chapter in the story or use it as the basis for a sequel. Help me out guys. **

**So I have written the next chapter it just needs some editing and this story will involve a whole host of other TMI characters. Watch out for them. **

**Let me know your thoughts in the review box. And is there anything else in particular you would like to see? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Thank you to all my reviewers, followers and favouriters. **

**Here is the second chapter. One reviewer did ask if we would get a flashback to the night before. I hadn't planned it so it's not in this chapter but I guess I might include it somewhere later in the story. **

**I haven't written much beyond this chapter so I hope you review to encourage me to write the rest. **

_The next morning._

Clary feels a body against her back, an arm around her holding her close. She shifts her body half awake. A hand trails down the side of her body and she groans inwardly. She is too tired for this and she is sure it is much too early.

"Seb, baby I'm trying to sleep." She says yawning half asleep.

The hand trails back up and pulls her against him even closer. She feels a hardness pressing into her back.

"Okay fine ..." She relents sighing and turns to face him her eyes still screwed tightly. She is too tired to even bother opening them.

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a lazy kiss. The kiss deepens and she feels him kiss her like he's never kissed her before. She moans into his mouth shifting her hands down to his chest.

Something suddenly feels out of place in her half asleep state. Her eyes snap open in shock as it clicks into place. She is wide awake and there is a golden haired man in front of her. She jumps back away from him in shock falling out of the bed.

"Jace!" She shouts in surprise from the floor. At that moment she also realises she is very naked and now on the floor.

He peers over the side of her bed lying across it, getting a good look at her naked body and smirks, "Looking good, Red, who's Seb?"

She ignore his question, grabs the first item of clothing she can and pulls it on over her head. Then realises it is the t-shirt he was wearing last night. She stands up and shakes her head at him.

"I've seen it all," he says sitting up in bed and cocking his head to one side, "there's no need to cover up in front of me, although you do look very hot in my shirt."

He gets up and the sheets fall away from his body revealing his very naked form to her from behind. Her jaw drops open as she takes in his body. Golden, smooth and with tight muscles in all the right places. She manages to regain her composure and looks away quickly.

"Oh so I can't look at you, but you can look at me?" he asks teasingly turning around, "such double standards."

She looks away from him blushing. He is completely naked and it is making her heart race in her chest.

He walks over to slowly standing in front of her. She looks up at him and tries to open her mouth to say something but can't. It's not like she's never seen a naked man before but he looks absolutely perfect like a Grecian sculpture. She is speechless. In the harsh light of day she is not as confident as she was the night before.

He smirks at her and takes her hands placing them against his chest. He leans down taking her face in both hands and captures her mouth in a kiss. She finds herself responding to him instantly much to her embarrassment. Her hands snake up to his neck pulling him closer to her. He grabs her hips pulling her against his naked body.

She jumps back startled and looks up at him breathing hard. Everything seems completely different to last night. She doesn't understand what came over her the night before ... Well she does but she's never done this with anyone she barely knows.

"You definitely weren't this shy last night." He says grinning at her, "it's very cute."

"I need to take a shower." She says quickly.

"I'll join you." He says as if it the most natural thing in the world.

"No," she cries out before she can stop herself, "I mean I need to wash my hair." She says softly lying through her teeth.

He shakes his head at her smirking, "That wasn't a question, Red."

"Jace…" she groans taking her head in her hands, "Please stop this."

"Stop what?" he asks grabbing her hand and guiding her towards the bathroom clearly ignoring her remark.

She sighs and says nothing resigning herself to the situation. She might as well go with the flow it could be worse.

"Lift your arms up." He says and she obliges. He pulls the t-shirt back off over her head and looks down at her grinning.

"Stop looking at me…" she says colouring looking down at the floor.

"I've seen all of it before and I like what I see," he says in a confidently bringing her head up with his hand to look at him, "Stop it. You're gorgeous."

"I barely know you…" she says frustrated, "How do you expect me to react?"

"Clary," he sighs incredulously, "You've known me your whole life, we had sex last night, if you know me well enough for that..."

"Fine." She says not wanting to respond to the comment, walking in to the shower and turning the water on. It's true she has 'known' him her life but only as her brother's best friend beyond that they haven't had much interaction. She hadn't even spoken to him once over the past three years.

He steps in behind her and she closes her eyes letting the water wash over and breathing deeply to calm her racing heart. She can feel his presence in front of her but can't open her eyes.

She feels hands on her hips turning her around so she is facing away from him and pulling her head back. She groans as he trails kisses down her neck and suddenly his touch is gone.

She stands up turning around and he has a bottle of shampoo in his hands and squirts it into his hands. He turns her around again silently tipping her back. His hands go up to her hair and he begins to massage the shampoo into her scalp. She moans at the sensation.

It is such a sensual act as he massages her head gently. He takes the shower spout and rinses her head. A moment passes and she feels him running conditioner down the length of her hair. She grins to herself at the strangeness of the situation. Oddly it feels nice. He rinses her hair again and turns her around pulling her upright.

His mouth descends on hers and she kisses him back desperately. Her knees are weak and she has to wind her hands around his neck to keep herself upright. His hand are running down the length of her body down the sides up her stomach and back up again.

He takes both breasts into his hands and fondles them gently.

"Seriously Clary, what happened to your breasts?" he whispers into her hair breaking her out of her reverie.

"Jace!" she groans pulling away, "What is your obsession with the size of my breasts, they got bigger whoop de doo and what is your frame of reference? You have never looked at my previously non-existent breasts."

"Oh yes I did, you were just too busy being too innocent for your own good." He chuckles. She wonders if that comment is true. She has to admit she had been pretty sheltered from other boys when she was younger due to the constant presence of her brother but that hadn't stopped her losing her virginity right under his nose. She would have noticed if he was watching her, wouldn't she?

He moves away grabbing the shower gel and squirts it into his hands. He lathers it all over her body and she squeaks when he runs his hand between her legs. She feels so sensitive with his constant attention to her body.

"Really?" he asks grinning, the sound of amusement is audible in his voice, "do you want more, Clarissa?"

She blushes and wants to show him he doesn't intimidate her the way he thinks. She takes the bottle of shower gel feeling braver and returns the favour. Running her hands over his torso down his body and then when she is done she takes his length between her hands causing him to cry out as it hardens in her grasp.

"Really, Jace?" she says mocking him, "do you want more?"

He grabs her pulling her against him and she cries out.

He quickly flips her around bends her over at the waist.

"We're in the shower!" she says breathlessly her heart hammering in her chest at the shock of his quick movements "you can't possibly be…" she cries out as he plunges into her.

He moves in and out of her at a frantic pace and she moans. He moves without restraint and she is lost. It feels so good she thinks she is going to lose her mind. When he is finally done. His hands slacken on her waist as he stands upright and she tips forward about to fall onto the floor of the shower.

He grabs her righting her and turning her around and pulling her against him, "Whoa, there," He says chuckling, "no more shower sex for you."

She wraps her arms around his neck for support and pulls him down against her mouth. She kisses him urgently and without restraint. Mainly to shut him up but also partly because she can't help herself.

They are both back in the bedroom pulling on some clothes.

Jace pulls on last night's clothing quickly but he seems to be missing one item of clothing. Clary knows it is lying on the bathroom floor completely soaked.

She has pulled on her underwear in a hurry and a casual jersey dress that hugs her every curve. Her hair is hanging limply down her back in damp curls.

He stands in front of her topless and she rakes her eyes over his torso and absentmindedly says, "You better borrow something from Jon... He won't be back yet."

"Don't worry, I can be your dirty little secret Clary." He says smirking at her.

She breaks out of her daydream and her eyes meet his.

"Yeah, I'd rather we don't tell anyone about this… I mean… things will get messy." She says softly.

"And I'm not a one woman kind of man…" he says sighing, "your brother would kick my ass."

"Don't worry I'm not under any false delusions about what this is." She says rolling her eyes amused.

"What is this Clary?" he asks smirking at her clearly intrigued by her response.

"Casual sex." She says simply not bothering to elaborate.

He grins at her and shakes his head laughing.

"What?" she asks confused.

"I was wrong London has clearly done you good, but you're not so uptight after all." He says chuckling.

She rolls her eyes and he leans down to capture her lips with his own. He dominates her mouth with his own and they both pull away gasping.

"I'll see you in the Kitchen." He says winking before turning around and walking out of the room.

As soon as he walks out of the room Clary collapses on her bed lying down exhaling deeply. She lies there wondering what she has gotten herself in to.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I haven't gone into much detail with the sex scenes but let me know if you want more detail in the reviews. I will do my best. Also do tell me about your likes and dislikes. It will help with my writing. **

**Also I have the outline of the story written but no other chapters beyond this point. Please keep reviewing to keep me motivated.**

**Much love x **


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter lovelies!**

**I am also posting updates on 'Sugar' &amp; 'Never Let Me Go' **

**Hope you enjoy it and do read my authors note at the end **

**Enjoy x **

Clary has just finished drying her hair and applying her make-up when she hears a commotion coming from down the hall. She quickly walks towards the source of the noise and finds herself walking towards the kitchen.

She turns her head and see's Isabelle Lightwood running towards her at full speed down the hall with a grin on her face. "Clary!" she shouts and pulls her into a hug as they crash into the nearest wall.

Clary giggles at her antics and wraps her arms around Isabelle and hugs her tight, "Izzy!"

"I'm missed you!" Izzy squeals obviously delighted to see her.

"I've missed you more, Iz!" she shouts back in a similar tone.

Jon pops his head around the corner, "You saw each other last month you drama queens." He says chuckling.

They both turn and glare at Jon and he puts his hands up defensively, "Okay, sorry you haven't seen each other in SO LONG!" he says rolling his eyes.

"He's just jealous that no one misses him." Clary says sticking her tongue out at him teasingly.

She walks into the kitchen her arm linked with Izzy's. She looks up and Jace is standing at the hob fully clothed. A pile of pancakes are forming on a plate.

"Good Morning, Clarissa," he says not turning his back, "I hope I wasn't too much of an imposition last night..." She doesn't know if he's saying that for Jon's benefit or to tease her but her cheeks heat up just the same.

"You know you're always welcome here Jace," Jon cuts in, "I mean I did kick you out so my wayward sister could move in."

So that was how he knew his way around the place so well. She didn't think anyone had lived in her room beforehand. It was a clean white shell but now she realises that has Jace written all over it.

"You're going to miss me gracing you with my devastatingly handsome presence every morning..." Jace teases. Jon and Jace have been best friends since they were seven years old when the Lightwoods took him in, their friendship is somewhat brotherly and sometimes disturbingly like a couple or so she has heard from Izzy.

"The only person I want to grace me with their gorgeous presence every morning is Camille... So somehow I think I'll survive...but I will miss the breakfast..." Jon says chuckling.

Clary and Izzy look at each other rolling their eyes. Clary looks between Jace and her brother. They are both so similar yet poles apart. They have a similar very similar build, tall, muscular yet lean. But where Jace was golden, Jon was shocking white. Jace has golden hair, golden skin and golden eyes whereas Jon has white blond hair and pale white skin. His eyes were dark brown.

"Brother Dearest, would you kindly give me and Clary some breakfast... We're starving." Izzy says cutting off their conversation.

"How polite you are this morning sister," Jace says turning and rolling his eyes at her, "but I think you have hands so you can pick up your own."

"I'll make some coffee." Clary says putting a pot of coffee on to brew. She reaches over to grab the plate of pancakes and feels Jace's hand on her arm stopping her. He is still turned towards the hob flipping another batch of pancakes. His hand snakes up to her elbow holding it away. His touch makes sends sparks through her body and she yanks her arm away embarrassed.

"Jace doesn't share his cooking with strangers, Clary." Jon explains as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. They're like little girls sometimes.

"But I'm not a stranger," Clary replies nonchalantly, "we've known each other our whole lives, right Jace?" She feels laughter threaten to burst out and clamps her mouth shut. Isn't that what he had said to her in the bathroom?

Jace finally looks over at her smirking and says, "touché Clarissa... You may eat."

She picks up the plate of pancakes and Izzy is gathering supplies from the cupboards to take to the dining table in the other room. Maple syrup, powdered sugar, chocolate sauce and some whipped cream, among other things. Clary puts a pile of pancakes onto plate onto a plate and Izzy works on assembling the toppings.

She puts powdered sugar over all four plates and puts an array of toppings on for Clary and herself. They have a serious sweet-tooth whereas the boys prefer them just with maple syrup.

Clary pours coffee for everybody adding milk to every glass except her own.

"Bleuch, Clary I don't know how you can drink that stuff," Jon says wrinkling his nose at her cup of black coffee.

"I like my coffee black… like my soul." She says grinning up at him.

"You have issues little sister, don't worry we'll get you the help you need." Jon says shaking his head.

They all sit at the table and dig into their pancakes in silence, they're all too hungry to communicate. After last night Clary could definitely do with some sustenance and she doesn't even want to know what everyone else was up to. She keeps her head down but she can feel Jace's gaze on her causing her to feel hot and bothered. He is sitting across the table with Jon next to him and she has Izzy by her side.

She does eventually look up and colours when she sees the look on his face. He is looking at her as if he wants to take her on top of the dining table right now. She can't have Jon and Izzy finding out about them that would be a mess. So she does the only thing she can think of and kicks him under the table.

"Ouch." He cries out looking up at her in surprise.

"What happened?" Jon asks confused.

"Clarissa kicked me," he says as if he doesn't know why.

"Clary why would you kick Jace?" he asks confused.

"Because he's hogging the whipped cream." Clary says clearly lying through her teeth.

"Here you go, use your words … you don't have to resort to violence." Jon says confused passing her the can of whipped cream from Jace's side of the table.

"Sorry…" Clary says in her most sincere voice, "I'm just so tired, some jackass kept me up all last night with his drunken antics."

"Jace?" Jon asks confused.

"I don't know what she's talking about Jon, I was asleep on the couch." Jace says in his most sincere voice. Oh how well he lies, she thinks shaking her head. She wonders how much of what he said to her last night was a lie.

"Whatever… " Jon says rolling his eyes clearly unamused by their behaviour.

"Jace…" Izzy says looking at him warningly, "next time you get drunk, just go to your own apartment, it's only one floor up!"

"What?!" Clary asks incredulously. She must have misunderstood what Izzy meant because she clearly can't be saying he lives upstairs.

"He lives upstairs now," Jon says chuckling, "But he misses our home, you stole his home from him Clary." Jon says in support of him.

"Let me get this straight, you live on the 5th floor?" Clary asks her mouth falling open.

"Yes," Jace says smirking at her, "But I miss my room, you stole it from me Clarissa."

Clary gets up and takes her plate to the kitchen, throwing it in the sink with a crash. He totally played her she feels so angry but upset at the same time. She turns around and Jace is behind her. Her heart jumps out of her chest, he is as quiet as a cat when he wants to be. He silently puts his plate in the sink and as she tries to walk away he traps her against the counter with one arm on either side of her.

"You need to leave … now …" she says curtly turning her head away not looking at him.

He brings his face down to hers and she backs away until she has no more room and his lips descend on hers. He kisses her lightly and she tries to push him away. His hands cup her face and he deepens the kiss and she finds her resolve weakening as his arms wrap around her body. He pushes her up on the counter and positons himself between her legs and without breaking contact and she gasps as his hands clutch at her running over the bare skin of her thighs. It feels so good and she feels her anger at him dissipate.

He pulls away and looks at her with an amused look in his eyes.

"I enjoyed last night," he says lightly, "And I would like to do it again sometime…"

She is speechless and before she even has a chance to reply he is already walking out of the room. Clary spends some time regaining her composure and jumps down from the counter when Izzy walks in with their coffee cups.

"What are you doing in here, Clary?" she asks confused.

"Oh I was just thinking Iz." She says softly. She wishes she could confide in Izzy but it is all too strange.

"Jon and Jace just left for the day so we have the place to ourselves!" Izzy says happily. Clary breathes a sigh of relief. At least she won't have to worry about slipping up in front of anyone.

"Girly, catch up time?" Clary asks grinning. Izzy is her best friend and she never fails to make Clary smile.

"So tell me, what happened to that dickless wonder Sebastian?" Izzy asks linking her arms into Clary's.

"I wish you would stop calling him that!" Clary groans as they walk out of the room.

**I have the outline for the next chapter and I am having a real hard time writing it. I know what it is that I want to do but it's proving difficult. I have started writing a later chapter to give myself a bit of a break. **

**Also lately I have been feeling quite disheartened about my writing skill. **

**I guess I will carry on posting on this fic when I feel I can write the sort of chapters you guys deserve to read. **

**Please leave me some encouragement if you wish. **

**Much love x **


	4. Author's Note

**Hi all, **

**So just a quick update.**

**I haven't actually written the next chapter of this story yet. I'm halfway through but as I haven't had many reviews on this story I haven't had the motivation to work on it as much as the other stories I am writing. I have mainly been working on 'Never Let Me Go', 'Sugar' and 'Together'. **

**I have written a later chapter which you guys will love when we get there but ... *sigh* I am having difficulty with the next chapter. There's a lot of movement in it and I can't seem to begin. And also I want to give you guys decent length chapters too. **

**That's not to say that I won't be updating and that I won't finish this story because I do have a really good outline of where this is going to go and I hope to complete it. **

**But to all my lovely supporters and especially my reviewers I just needed to let you know what was happening. I haven't forgotten. I will update when the right time comes because I would hate to force a chapter out that is awful and doesn't make sense for the story.**

**Also I have exams coming up so mainly I will be posting stuff that is already written and just needs some tweaking or anything that pops into my head. Right now that isn't this story. **

**It breaks my heart when authors stop writing stories and don't leave an explanation or anything so I just wanted to give you that. **

**As soon as my creative juices start flowing on this story again you will get an update. **

**Thanks for all your support. **

**Much love x **


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay so … **

**I really pulled my socks up and forced myself to write this chapter. I already knew exactly what I wanted to happen (as I do with most of this story) I just needed to get those words out and it was proving very difficult. I'm not sure why though. **

**Thanks to everyone for being supportive and for reading my other stories. **

**I have 3 stories &amp; one sequel (to 'Never Let Me Go') in the pipeline. So keep reviewing and as soon as I am done with these I will post the new ones up. **

**You guys have been awesome at reviewing my other stories lately and I hope it will translate over to this one.**

**Also I have been replying to reviews in my chapter updates and I'm finding that works well. **

**You guys are always welcome to PM with any questions or comments also. I love hearing from you all. **

**Review replies: **

**-lindsayhonaker – I love their banter too. There is more to come I promise. **

**-Guest – thank you … all your kind reviews have helped me to just push forward with my writing. Hopefully it's improving. **

**-Guest – Thank you huni **

**\- pwincessbebe – No 'Clace sexy time' in this chapter as you call it. But if you play your cards right of course there will be more. **

**-Lisamantha – thanks sweetheart. Here's an update. **

**-Guest – thank you!**

**-lindsayhonaker – it's funny that you say this is your fave story I'm writing because they are at odds with each other. I think with this story they really are so far away from each other to begin with it has to be that way. I hadn't even though about it like that.**

**-Guest – Thanks for the feedback. I'm not sure what I could edit the summary to. You say it doesn't do it justice. Maybe I'll look into that but I'm really not sure of how to change it.**

**-Guest – amazing that you just started reading on by accident. I hope you will keep reading all of my stories. **

**Christinatewart – thanks for all your reviews lovely. I'm glad you're enjoying all of my stories there will more to come I promise. **

**Lunatic-blondie – thanks for your review. I am writing away now. I will try to stay on track with this story. Fingers crossed. **

**Guest – I know but I had to say something. I hate it when writers leave us hanging for months on end and you never know why or if they're even going to come back and finish the story. **

Clary and Izzy sit lounging on the couch their limbs tangled up as they lay across it. They have both missed this just sitting there talking and relaxing in each other's company. They have been friends for so long they could not see each other for a week, a month or even a year and things feel exactly the same. As if they were never apart. Clary is thankful for her. She doesn't know what she would do without Izzy in her life.

"So that's it?" she asks brightly Clary, "you don't have to see that ass again."

"He wasn't an ass … Not really…" Clary says softly, "but no I won't be seeing him again. He's still in London as far as I know."

"I wouldn't put it past him to start stalking you…" Izzy says making a disgusted face.

"Oh yeah…" Clary says rolling her eyes, "Because that's how much I mean to him. Get real."

"So, otherwise … how does it feel to be back in New York?" Izzy asks changing the subject a grin on her face.

"I mean … It's nice …" Clary says sighing, "But I kind of miss London, I haven't even been out that much this week. I think I need to reacclimatise."

"Oh don't worry about that we have plenty of nights out planned," Izzy says rubbing her hands together gleefully, "We're going to a bar tonight … We've had it planned for weeks and you are not sitting out this time missy!"

"Iz," Clary groans covering her face with her hands, "I don't feel like it."

"I don't care somehow," Izzy says annoyed, "You're my best friend and you're finally back in New York. I think that calls for a night out! We also need to celebrate your new job!"

Clary smiles to herself remembering the second most important reason she is back in New York. On Monday she will be starting her contract as a freelance writer for the major magazine 'Angel'. She will mainly working on a blog about her experiences of moving back to New York from London. Alongside any other work they give her. Her first week will be in the office but after that she will be working from home and occasionally going into the office to work on extra features and attend meetings. It is her idea of a dream job. Maybe it isn't quite her dream job but she definitely got lucky to be given such a good opportunity. She is back in New York and living the dream.

The thought excites her and she is happy because she knows she will be able to use this time to get used to New York again and write about it. Alongside getting a chance to have enough time to keep writing as part of hobby.

"Okay … fine," Clary says sighing, "You win!" She knows better than to argue with Isabelle Lightwood. In the end Izzy always gets what she wants in the end.

"Great," Izzy says grinning her expression has changed completely, "I guess we're going to need a trip shopping after all."

"NO WAY!" Clary growls. She had been set up. She had been too busy daydreaming about her new role to notice the look on Izzy's face. The look that Izzy gets when she wants to shop. It is a very specific look and one knows to feign injury or hide when it appears.

"Don't make me throw out all your awful band t-shirts!" she cries out, "don't make me resort to that because I will!"

"Okay fine…" Clary groans, "Why do you always get what you want?"

"Because I'm Isabelle Lightwood." She says her eyes sparkling as she laughs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Clary walks through the mall her arms laden with bags she sighs. This shopping trip for an outfit for tonight had turned into a full blown Isabelle Lightwood makeover. Apparently now that she was going to be writing for a major magazine she needed a fashionable wardrobe to match even if she was going to spend most of her time working from home.

Clary had let her have her way. Mainly because she knew Izzy was right. Her ripped jeans, old band t-shirts and outfits best reserved for nights out clubbing would not cut it anymore. And the money she had made working on the initial blog posts and on signing up to the magazine had left her with a healthy bank balance. She could afford it for the first time in ages and not feel like a student on a budget.

"So … I just wanted to pop into …" Izzy says distractedly staring towards a big department store. Her arms are also full of bags, more than Clary has herself of course.

"No way!" Clary says in terror, "You promised food, I don't know about New York but in London we like to feed ourselves at regular intervals … You know so we don't collapse from fatigue."

"Okay … Fine …" Isabelle says eyeing her sulkily, "Killjoy."

They drop their bags off in Izzy's car and finally sit down at an Italian restaurant. Izzy wanted a salad whereas Clary just missed New York Pizza and this was the best compromise they could find.

"So where are we going tonight?" Clary asks brightly, her excitement for being back in New York has finally kicked in. Mainly due to the huge Pizza on the table in front of her.

"It's a bar, quite new to be honest. They have live music and it's really relaxed," Izzy says playing with her salad.

Clary takes a bite of the pizza and moans. "New York … I have missed you." She says grinning.

"You've missed New York …. Because of Pizza?!" Izzy asks in a scandalized tone, "you didn't miss it because of your family and friends … but … you missed the Pizza?"

"I missed all of it …" she says rolling her eyes, "mainly the pizza … I'm kidding … come on you know you want to leave that awful salad alone and help me finish this Pizza…"

The look on Izzy's face turns from annoyance to amusement. "Okay fine … I want to eat the Pizza …" she says rolling her eyes.

"Oh Isabelle … You could have just asked." Clary says laughing.

Izzy takes a slice and bites into it, "Mmmm … This is pretty good you know." She says moaning in satisfaction.

"So … the bar sounds good … who's coming?" she asks quietly trying not to draw attention to what she is really asking.

"It will just be me, you, Jon and Jace, nice and relaxed … I figured we could meet up with everyone next week once you're settled in at work." Izzy says chewing on the pizza.

"Sounds great…" Clary says smiling back at her. The smile isn't genuine. The thought of Jace being there is making her stomach do funny things and suddenly she isn't hungry anymore. She can't tell if it's excitement, fear or food poisoning.

"Can I dress you up?" Izzy asks eyeing her cautiously.

"No … Not tonight … I just want to be chilled out …" Clary says apologetically. Her main reasoning is she doesn't want Jace to think she is making an effort for him. If what Izzy usually has in mind is anything to go by she will be severely overdressed.

"Okay fine … but next week … I am going to dress you up and you can't complain!" Izzy says warningly.

"Whatever you say, Izzy," Clary says shaking her head, "whatever you say…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So then I had a naked model in my office and two cups of coffee in my hands. I didn't know where to look, well I did but you know what I mean … " Izzy says laughing as they make their way back towards her apartment, she suddenly stops short, "….Shit!"

"What is it?" Clary asks curiously following her gaze, "Shit!"

There leaning next to her door with a bunch of red roses in his hand is none other than Sebastian Verlac. He is dressed all in black which makes his pale skin stand out. He looks exactly the same as when she last saw him tall, dark and handsome. He is staring straight at them.

"Shall I call the police, this does constitute as stalking…" Izzy whispers in her ear in a low voice.

"No it's fine…." Clary says eyeing him warily as she looks up and meets his gaze.

"I take it that I'm going to leave you to it…" Izzy says rolling her eyes.

"That would be appreciated." Clary says sighing.

"Clary….Isabella," She hears him say quietly, he moves towards her and she drops her bags by the side of the door. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her.

"Oh brother…" Izzy says loudly but he seems to ignore it.

Clary pulls herself out of his arms, "Sebastian, what are you doing here?!" she asks more tersely than she means to. Not that he notices.

"I had to see you, after our last conversation, oh I couldn't leave it like that," Sebastian says pulling her against him again.

"I'm leaving … See you tonight Clary!" she hears Isabelle call, "Bye Sebastian!"

When she pulls away the raven haired girl has already disappeared.

"We better go inside …" Clary says pulling out her key and shaking her head. He picks up all her bags and smiles at her.

"Oh Clary … I have missed you so much." He says grinning at her.

She pulls open the door and he follows her inside closing the door behind him.

"Leave the bags by the door…" she says as she shrugs off her jacket. She doesn't have time to finish her sentence as his mouth descends on her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clary hears knocking on the door. She slips out of bed picks up Sebastian's shirt from the floor and quickly pulls it on. He had told her he was hungry so she had ordered Pizza for them seeing as she didn't eat much of her lunch. That and the physical exertion of the activity she had just been partaking in had made her ravenous. She hadn't planned on sleeping with Sebastian but it had just happened. He had been all over and her mind had clouded over in an instant remembering all the good times together.

Sebastian pulls her back into bed and she groans. The cloud has lifted now and she knows it is probably what would best be referred to as 'break-up sex'. She well and truly has him out of her system. She's not so sure about him though.

"Let me get our Pizza," she says giggling as he tickles her, "please I'm starved."

He finally releases her and she runs out towards the door. Pulling it open quickly. Her mouth drops open.

Of course it isn't the pizza delivery.

Jace is standing there leaning against the doorframe. Looking gorgeous as usual. She feels the colour drain from her face. He eyes her curiously.

"You're not the pizza guy…" she says quietly not meeting his eyes.

"I'm not." He says and his tone is so cold it sends shivers up her spine.

"Clary, you forgot your wallet …" she hears a voice behind her say.

She groans inwardly as Sebastian comes up behind her and wraps his arm around her. He is standing there in his boxers and it's very clear what they have just been up to.

"It's not the pizza Seb…" Clary says looking up at him, "it's Jace, Jon's friend."

"Ah …." Sebastian says acknowledging Jace and extending his hand, "Sebastian, Clary's boyfriend."

Jace doesn't even look at him and turns to look at Clary with a raised eyebrow. Eventually Sebastian drops his hand.

"Seb … Why don't you go back inside … Jace is.." Clary says colouring.

"I was here to see Jon." Jace says cutting her off in an indifferent tone, "I see that he's not here, I'll come back later."

"Jace … wait …" Clary says but he has already turned on his heel and stalked away.

"He seems nice." Sebastian says dryly.

"Just go back to bed Seb, I'll bring the pizza when it's ready." She says sighing.

"You're coming back to bed with me, Clary … I'm not done with you yet." Sebastian says pulling her against him.

"Seb ..." she starts sighing, "Can we just …"

But he has already cut her off with his mouth.

**So how do you guys feel about this? I think maybe that's why I had such a hard time writing this chapter. There is no Clace! **

**So it kind of had to be done. What did you guys think? **

**Obviously going forward there will be more Jace &amp; Clary interaction but yes … I'm not giving anything away. **

**Also as I've been talking about on all of my fics. Shadowhunters casting. How do we all feel? **

**Jamie Campbell Bower will always be my Jace.**

**However, somehow I did not notice that Dominic Sherwood is also British! Until I clicked on a video link of him introducing himself on the Shadowhunters Facebook page. So now I can't say I'm biased towards Jamie because I'm British. And then I felt like he looked familiar.**

**He's the guy in the Taylor Swift video for 'Style'. I must admit I don't really like Taylor but I have been listening to a few of her songs of late and I do have a fic coming up based on the song. So I did like how he looked in that video but still not sure of him as Jace. **

**Jamie will always be my Jace. **

**Where are you all from?**

**It really interests me to know where all my readers are from. **

**I live, work and study in London. **

**Much love x **


	6. Chapter 5

**Long overdue and I haven't looked at this since the summer. A nice long update. I have had a lot going on but I won't bore you with the details. **

**Thank you for all those who asked after me and those who reviewed in my absence. I love you guys. **

**This chapter was fun to write from what I remember ... Maybe I should have split it up into two but either way I hope you like it. **

**The song in this chapter is by James Bay who is a British singer songwriter. I saw him at Brixton earlier this month and he is amazing but I just felt like it fit. Check him out I would highly recommend him. **

The music at the club is relaxed. There is a man playing on a saxophone and it is lulling Clary into a false sense of calm. Sebastian has her pulled against him on the couch they are sitting on. She leans back against him trying to get comfortable but it's impossible. She can't feel comfortable with him. She feels someone's gaze on her and sees Isabelle rolling her eyes at her as she sips her drink. She glares at Izzy who looks away with a disgusted sigh. She is sitting across from them on another couch.

Jace and Jon are both at the bar getting drinks. And Clary is more than glad she doesn't have to face them right now. She hadn't meant to get caught up with Sebastian but after he had travelled halfway across the world to see her she couldn't exactly turn him away. Although sleeping with him wasn't exactly what she had planned. But somehow after the madness and the way her life had been turned upside down when she came back to New York she has felt so lost. So outside of the loop. Like an outsider within her own friends and family.

Having him kiss her had felt comforting. It was familiar. It had felt like something she knew. And despite the fact that she didn't want to be with him. She had enjoyed that feeling. And enjoyed the closure it had given her on the situation.

It didn't seem like he was looking for closure though the way he was acting. He acted as if he thought they were back together and as much as she wanted to tell him they weren't she couldn't do it like this. It would be too cruel. She knew he had family in New York and a place to stay but first she had to make him see it. They weren't meant to be together. Deep down he had to know that.

He snakes his arm lower around her waist and gently rubs at her thigh. She resists the urge to slap his hand away knowing it would give Izzy too much satisfaction.

Jon and Jace return from the bar with their drinks and Clary straightens up almost immediately pulling herself out of Sebastian's grasp. She hears him sigh and he doesn't try to pull her back against him.

Jon is just about tolerating Sebastian's presence. While Jace is outright ignoring them both. He hasn't looked at her once. They barely looked at each other when they all greeted each other with hugs at the start of the evening. She doesn't know how he does it. He doesn't betray a single emotion and if she hadn't heard him back at the apartment she would have thought him incapable of emotion. If she hadn't spent that night with him before she would have not known that he was. His acting skills way surpass her own and she just feels uncomfortable.

The atmosphere is tense and she feels bad for letting Sebastian come along. No one knows what to say to him. Even Clary doesn't know what to say to him.

"So... Sebastian ... How long is your visit?" Jon finally asks when the silence reaches an embarrassing length of time.

"As long as Clary will have me..." Sebastian says looking down at her with a smile on his face.

Izzy snorts in the corner. Clary looks up at her glaring but Sebastian doesn't seem to have noticed, either that or he is ignoring it.

"I think I need another drink..." Clary says shooting up quickly. Anything to get away from this situation.

"I'll come with you..." Sebastian says and she sighs inwardly as he follows her to the bar.

"Clary ... I think maybe we should head back to your place ... They don't want us here..." Sebastian says putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Seb... Of course they do and I'm not leaving... This is the first night I've had out with my friends since I've been back." She says sighing. Holding herself back from saying that they don't want him there but they're fine with her.

"Clary … I don't know what you've said to them about me …" he starts but suddenly groans and turns back towards the bar. Clary follows his line of sight and sees Izzy walking towards them.

"I haven't said anything Sebastian …" Clary says quickly before Izzy is right next to them.

"Well, well, if it isn't London's sweethearts…" Izzy says giggling and shaking her head. Her movements are jaunty and so unlike her that Clary knows she's already on her way to drunk.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Clary says tersely through gritted teeth as Izzy orders another drink.

"No Clary I don't think I've had enough …" Izzy says rolling her eyes at her, "If I'm going to watch you two do this thing that you're doing I need some alcohol inside me." She motions between Clary and Sebastian and has a distasteful look on her face.

"You need to learn to mind your own business." Clary says coolly as Sebastian hands her a drink.

"Isabella, I know you've always been jealous of me and Clary but.." Sebastian starts.

"Hah!" Izzy says giggling, "Firstly my name isn't Isabella, it's Izzy and secondly, from what Clary's told me there's nothing to be jealous of … dickless one."

"Izzy!" Clary gasps covering her mouth, "She's drunk you can ignore her." She says motioning to Sebastian who seems like his calm façade is finally starting to crack. He looks positively livid.

"I'm not going to rise to your disgusting comments, Isabella, for Clary's sake." Sebastian says finally glaring at her and stalking back off to their seats.

"Izzy, what the fuck?!" Clary screams at her.

"He ruins you Clary," Izzy says without any semblance of apology, "You don't' even want to be with him."

"I can sort this out myself," Clary says sighing, "Please … Just stay out of it."

"I can't promise that." Izzy says and she walks away leaving Clary standing there wondering what she is going to do with them both.

Clary sips at her drink. And starts to wonder why she thought this night was actually going to be fun.

Izzy is glowering at her. Seb is moody and silent now. Jace won't even look at her and Jon just looks bored. What on earth had she been expecting?

"I think we should just call it a night." Clary groans standing up.

"NO!" Jon and Izzy both shout out in unison standing up surprising her.

"Because you're both having so much fun?" Clary says seething.

"Just sit, Clare." Jon says pushing her back down and sitting beside her now, "I'm sorry I've been such an ass tonight … I just don't … never mind." He has his arm wrapped around her and he is shaking his head.

"Clary … don't kill me but … It was Jon's idea." Izzy says crouching down in front of her looking contrite.

"What was Jon's idea?" Clary asks confused.

"So they're holding an open mic night here tonight …" Jon says softly, "and I thought you could play us one of your songs …"

"What?" Clary says in a shocked tone, "No … No … Jon you know I can't …"

"I've already put your name down, you're first up, less pressure that way." Jon says tightening his arm around her reassuringly.

"Jonny!" Clary cries out, "I don't even have my …"

"We brought it along …" Izzy says cutting her off, "it will be there ready when they call your name."

"I could kill you both." Clary says sighing.

"I know this is what you enjoy, Clare," Jon says softly, "you just haven't been yourself since you got back and I want to see you enjoying yourself."

"Fine." Clary says.

"You'll do it?" Izzy asks grinning.

"Yes," She says softly turning to Seb, "you want to hear me play don't you Seb?"

"I would love it," Sebastian says smiling. He doesn't know she has an ulterior motive.

"Hello my name is Clary, and this song is called 'Let it go'" Clary says into the mic in a surprisingly confident voice.

She looks over at the crowd and she feels nervous as she strums the opening chords. She faces her friends who are looking at her intently.

_From walking home and talking loads_  
_To seeing shows in evening clothes with you_  
_From nervous touch to getting drunk_  
_To staying up and waking up with you_

_But now we're sleeping at the edge_  
_Holding something we don't need_  
_All this delusion in our heads_  
_Is gonna bring us to our knees_

_So come on let it go_  
_Just let it be_  
_Why don't you be you_  
_And I'll be me_

_Everything's that's broke_  
_Leave it to the breeze_  
_Why don't you be you_  
_And I'll be me_

_And I'll be me_

She closes her eyes momentarily losing herself in the music and when she opens them again she can see Izzy and Sebastian are talking heatedly at each other. She sees Jace pulling Izzy back as she is getting in Sebastian's face. Jon is standing close to Sebastian as if he's getting ready to pull him back but he's not moving an inch but she can see the tension in frame. She shakes her head and sings and Sebastian looks over at her. His face is set in a grim look. He watches her and Izzy sits back down in her seat. She feels sick but carries on singing anyway.

_From throwing clothes across the floor_  
_To teeth and claws and slamming doors at you_  
_If this is all we're living for_  
_Why are we doing it, doing it, doing it anymore_

_I used to recognize myself_  
_It's funny how reflections change_  
_When we're becoming something else_  
_I think it's time to walk away_

_So come on let it go_  
_Just let it be_  
_Why don't you be you_  
_And I'll be me_

_Everything's that's broke_  
_Leave it to the breeze_  
_Why don't you be you_  
_And I'll be me_

_And I'll be me_

She looks over at him almost apologetically.

_Trying to fit your hand inside of mine_  
_When we know it just don't belong_  
_There's no force on earth_  
_Could make me feel right, no_

_Whoa_

_Trying to push this problem up the hill_  
_When it's just too heavy to hold_  
_Think now's the time to let it slide_

He finally sits down and she feels the sickening feeling in her stomach relax slightly.

_So come on let it go_  
_Just let it be_  
_Why don't you be you_  
_And I'll be me_

_Everything's that's broke_  
_Leave it to the breeze_  
_Let the ashes fall_  
_Forget about me_

_Come on let it go_  
_Just let it be_  
_Why don't you be you_  
_And I'll be me_

_And I'll be me_

There is a round of applause at the end of the song and it doesn't seem like anyone has noticed the little exchange between her circle of friends. Either that or they were too engrossed in her song to mind. She feels good. Performing always feels good and she is just sorry she has to come down from the stage to face reality.

When she finally nears the crowd again Sebastian and Izzy are almost at each other's throats.

"Ask her yourself, you pathetic fool!" Izzy hisses at him.

"You know nothing!" Sebastian growls back at her.

"I know she left your sorry ass in England, I know she broke up with you, I know because she told me everything and you came here like none of that had happened, you still think she wants to be with you after all of that, she doesn't want to be with you and you know it," Izzy says in a smug tone, "You really are pathetic."

Sebastian moves forward as if he is about to lash out but he stops himself even before Jon pulls him back.

"What the hell is going on?" Clary asks putting her guitar case on the floor.

"I'm just telling him the truth Clary," Izzy says waving her hands around exaggeratedly, "he knows you're up there singing to him, telling him to leave you the fuck alone and he just won't …"

"Izzy, it's not your place," Clary says darkly, "you need to stay out of it."

"I notice you're not denying it's true." Izzy says laughing bitterly.

"Seb…" Clary says turning to him as if she just remembered he is there but he is already pulling on his jacket and retreating towards the exit, "Wait!" she shouts as she runs after him.

She comes back inside a few minutes later and looks angry.

"He's gone, I hope you're fucking happy with yourself." Clary growls at Izzy.

"Yeah, if he really is. I'm ecstatic." Izzy says mockingly.

"I'm going home…" Clary says picking up her guitar case and storming off.

"Clary, wait, shit …." Izzy calls out chasing after her.

The taxi ride back to their apartment is silent. When they get inside Clary throws her guitar case down with a clatter and stalks away to her bedroom slamming the door.

"Real mature, Clary!" Izzy calls after her and follows her down the hall.

Jon rubs the back of his neck looking awkwardly at Jace.

"Do you want a beer?" he asks Jace, "I think we might be in for a long night."

"They really are a handful." Jace says chuckling.

"I know, I almost forgot what it was like having them both around," Jon says sighing as they both enter the kitchen, "I could send Clary back to London…"

"Somehow I don't think that will help." Jace says smirking at him.

"You've been really quiet tonight," Jon says as if something is clicking into place in his head as he opens their bottles, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, it's just been a strange day, a weird night … " Jace says quietly as Jon hands him a beer.

"Tell me about it, looks like it's not going to get any better." Jon says sighing as they hear Izzy and Clary screaming from the other room.

"I can hear every word they're saying, how awkward." Jace says looking uncomfortable.

"Shhh …I'm trying to listen." Jon says jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow to silence him.

"I don't want to hear it Isabelle," Clary screams at her, "Not another word."

"He needed to know Clary, you dumped his sorry ass and here he is back again like a fucking boomerang…" Izzy screams back, "You don't even want him, why are you so upset?!"

"I know I don't want him, but that was my decision to make!" Clary screams back at her, "I didn't ask for your input, I was handling it."

"By screwing him?" Izzy asks laughing sarcastically.

"Fuck you, Izzy!" Clary screams at her.

"Clary … I'm sorry I didn't mean that … You know you're not yourself when you're with him." She says softly, "he ruins you …"

"I didn't want to kick him out on his ass, I wanted us to end things on good terms, he just wasn't getting it Iz, I don't know why," she says softly back.

"I'm sorry … I should have stayed out of it but I can't stand to see you hurting," she says quietly, "you know that … it hurts you to be with him, you don't owe him …"

"I know … but he did nothing wrong … he was good to me Iz, I think there's something wrong with me … I should have loved him …." She says sighing.

"No, you shouldn't have … He made you dull around the edges, that's not you, you're my best friend I should know…" Izzy says quietly tears forming in her eyes, "I mean if you'll still have me."

"Of course you're still my best friend," Clary says tearing up too, "You're right … I know you're right but I couldn't … I should be thanking you…"

"I'm sorry I didn't let you handle it yourself," Izzy says sniffling, "I know you're strong enough you've always been strong enough … But I couldn't stand to see you in that place again …"

"Izzy, I love you." She says hugging her.

"I love you more Clarissa Fray." Izzy says hugging her back tightly.

"But seriously thank you, I think if I had to have break up sex with him one more time … I might have had to murder him …" Clary says giggling.

"There's only so much break up sex a girl can handle …" Izzy says giggling back, "especially when I suppose the break up sex in question was awful … He's such a good looking guy … It's a shame …"

"That he's bloody well awful in bed … I know …" Clary says laughing.

"Shall we go back outside before Jace and Jon think we've murdered each other?" Izzy says grinning.

"Lead the way, Lightwood." Clary says as they walk out of the room hand in hand.

"Sorry for ruining your night, guys." Clary says.

Jon and Jace are both breathlessly sitting on the couch and Clary eyes them suspiciously.

"They were totally listening to us from the kitchen, they ran back here, smooth guys, so smooth," Izzy says rolling her eyes.

"That's disgusting Jon," Clary says wrinkling her nose at him.

"We weren't we were just …." Jon says panting, "okay fine we were, but I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to kill each other."

"I'm going to let it slide because it's been such an awful night, I can't even be bothered anymore." Clary says shaking her head, and she doesn't even want to think about how much they heard.

"Let's order Chinese and watch something … I'm so hungry." Izzy says picking up the phone.

"Don't forget the mu-shu pork." Jace says and Clary is sure it is the first time she's heard his voice all night. She looks towards him and he finally looks back. The glance is momentary but it is enough to make her feel hot and bothered.

Clary shrugs off her jacket and kicks off her boots by the edge of the coffee table. She was looking pretty nice tonight. Her hair pinned up on her head and a short black dress. She sits down next to Jon pulling her legs up onto the couch. It causes the dress to ride up and Jon looks over at her glowering.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" he asks roughly motioning towards Jace's direction.

"Not right now." Clary says rolling her eyes. Jon sure picks his moments to be an overprotective brother.

"I think you better…" he says annoyed at first and then relents, "just so you're more comfortable."

She sighs and says, "If it will make you more comfortable, it's fine."

When she comes back out she in is in a pair of pyjama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt that hides her body well. She also washes off her makeup and unpins her hair so it is falling down her back. She is laughing internally. Too late big brother that ship has sailed.

When she has come back they are all sitting down with takeout boxes. Izzy is leaning into Jon and he has his arm wrapped around her in a brotherly way. The only space on the couch is next to Jace so she takes it. She picks up a box of take out and some chop sticks and starts eating as the movie just starts.

Halfway or less through the movie she is feeling sleepy. The time difference is still getting to her. She is unconsciously leaning into Jace's side she notices. She wonders if she should move but when he wraps his arm around her and seems unfazed by this simple motion she decides to roll with it. It makes her heart beat faster and she snuggles against his body closing her eyes. Soon she is fast asleep.

She is woken up by a feeling of weightlessness and she groans feeling disorientated.

"It's okay. I've got you." She hears a voice say but in her half asleep state it sounds distant.

She realises the feeling is because she is being carried in someone's arms.

"Jonny…" she says sleepily and hears a chuckle that makes her realise it isn't Jon.

She feels her body gently being rested on her soft bed. She opens her eyes sleepily and sees Jace above her pulling the covers up to her chin. He has a lazy smile on his face as if he finds something incredibly amusing. A real smile. She has never seen him smile she realises. Not a real smile.

"Jace…" she says closing her eyes and yawning despite herself.

"Go to sleep, Clary." He says chuckling.

And before the sleep overtakes her she feels him press a kiss to her forehead.

**I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for being patient with me.**

**Much love x **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey all, not so consistent with the updates but ... I finished writing this chapter for you today. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I have been writing but not much is ready yet. Lots of editing and ideas to form as yet. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Some updates on what I'm up to after the chapter. **

**Here we go ... **

Clary shifts in her bed and sighs. She is still half asleep and wonders how long she can use jet lag and readjusting to New York time as an excuse. Suddenly the night before comes back to her like a freight train running through her mind. She opens her eyes wide and knows she is officially awake now. She sees Izzy lying next to her fast asleep. She feels confused as her last memory. All she can remember is the feeling of lightness as Jace carried her back to bed and kissed her forehead.

She remembers snuggling up to him on the couch and falling asleep. She feels like she must have imagined it he was so mad at her yesterday he wouldn't, would he? She just can't tell whether it was a dream or reality.

Her fight with Izzy and the Sebastian debacle feel like they happened years ago. She knows she should probably call Sebastian but feels it would be wrong to give him false hope after their parting words the night before. He was so angry yet so upset, nothing she said could calm him down. She decides to give Aline a call later and check up on him, she wasn't heartless.

She sighs and drags herself out of bed to shower quietly making sure not to wake Izzy. She is craving waffles for breakfast and knows it would be a good peace offering to everyone if she made them breakfast after pretty much destroying their night out.

She towel dries her hair off and pulls on some leggings and a tank top. She pads into the living room and shivers. She pulls on Jon's hoodie which is hanging off the back of the sofa. She walks into the kitchen and gets to work on the waffle batter.

She moves on autopilot as she contemplates the last few days. Jace, Sebastian, Izzy, Jon. Her mind goes over her interactions with them all but the one that confuses her most is Jace.

When he came back to the apartment and ran into Sebastian he had seemed so angry at her and at the bar he had seemed indifferent. And then last night she had snuggled up to him on the couch as if nothing had happened. He had carried her to bed instead of waking her up and she could remember the sound of his laughter when she was babbling to him half asleep. She can't help but wonder how he will act this morning.

The sound of the waffle maker beeping pulls her out of her thoughts and she takes the first one out and pours some more batter in. She can hear movement in the hallway and smiles. Hopefully they will accept her peace offering. The smell of fresh waffles in the morning would make anyone happy.

Izzy wanders in yawning and stretching. She is dressed in a pair of Clary's pyjamas and a cardigan and she looks like she has showered as he wet hair clings to her back.

"Waffles?" She asks yawning, "Are you trying to make up for the trauma you put us through last night, Clary?"

"Is it working?" Clary asks innocently.

Izzy picks up a plate of waffles and goes into the fridge and squirts then with fresh cream and drizzles on chocolate sauce. She picks it up with her bare hands and devours it.

"God these are so good..." She moans sitting down at the breakfast bar, "I am going to eat so many of these."

"I hope that means my peace offering is working." Clary says smiling at her.

"Keep cooking me breakfasts like this I'll do anything you like." Izzy says moaning before taking another bite.

"Anything at all?" She hears a voice ask and she snaps up in shock. Jace is standing right behind her. He really is as quiet as a cat when he wants to be.

He's in a pair of boxers and his t-shirt and yawns noisily stretching. Clary briefly glances at him before turning back to her waffles. His hair is dishevelled but he still looks amazingly good. She internally groans at herself for thinking of him like that. She can't let herself be pulled into it.

"Shut up Jace." Izzy says rolling her eyes.

"And they've already started… brilliant" Jon whines as he comes into the kitchen. He has showered and changed into a pair of jogging bottoms and t-shirt, his blonde hair clings to his forehead and it reminds Clary of him as a child. She smiles at this and shakes her head at him.

Clary drops another two plates of waffles on the breakfast bar for the new arrivals and continues to listen to their playful banter as she zones out thinking about her first official day at work the next day to distract her. She is both nervous and excited to meet the team she will be working with in person.

"Clary… Clarissa!" she hears Jon calling, "Earth to Clary!"

"Sorry… I was thinking …" she says turning towards him blushing lightly at their amused faces.

"I was asking, why are you wearing Jace's hoodie?" Jon says narrowing his eyes at her.

"I found it on the chair … I thought it was yours," Clary says rolling her eyes at him and unzipping the front.

"I don't mind …" Jace says winking at her playfully.

"Take it off." Jon says curtly.

"Sorry …" she slips it off revealing her pyjama top which is a lacy camisole top.

"Put it back on." Jon says widening his eyes at her attire.

"But you just said…" Clary says incredulously.

"Damnit Clary." Jon growls.

She quickly pulls it back on and as she does she catches a whiff of a familiar scent. Of course this is Jace's it even smells like him. She doesn't know how she missed it before.

Izzy snickers.

"What's so funny?" Jon growls at her too.

"Nothing …" Izzy grumbles her laughter cut short.

She sits down next to Izzy and finally takes a cuts into her plate of waffles and takes a bite.

"These really are good." She says moaning out loud to nobody in particular.

She starts to talk to Izzy about work and Izzy agrees to help her pick an outfit for the next day as they finish their breakfast. She hears Jon and Jace discussing work and half listens wanting to learn more about Jace. But nothing they say is relevant or of any interest to her.

"So I'm going to London soon, I mean you know you could always come too, Jace." Jon says in a careful voice that makes Clary turn her attention to their conversation.

"Drop it Jon." Jace says in a tight voice, his whole demeanour and posture stiffens.

Izzy looks over at them both frowning and that definitely catches Clary's attention.

"Come on Jace…" Jon says sighing.

"Drop it Jon. I swear." He growls pushing his food away and walking out of the room.

"Did I miss something?" Clary asks confused.

"Nah … Jace is just being a drama queen as usual." Jon says nonchalantly, "Ignore him."

"I'll go talk to him." Izzy says sighing and goes after him.

Clary looks at Jon and he just shakes his head. She can hear shouting in the background and within minutes Izzy has returned with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well done Jonny boy." She says sarcastically.

"He needs to grow up." Jon says in a frustrated tone.

"I'm not even going to ask because clearly you guys don't tell me anything." Clary says derisively as she empties their plates and pushes them into the sink.

She leaves them to their hushed whispers.

She walks into her room and he is leaning against the window staring out of it. He is dressed now and his all black silhouette against the window looks so appealing to her.

"Hey there." She says quietly unsure what to make of the scene before her.

"It looks so different." He says softly not turning around.

"What looks different?" she asks in a confused tone joining him and staring out of the window looking for something ahead of her.

"My room." He says looking over at her in such a monotone voice. The blank look on his face shocks her but she tries to cover it up. He looks so devoid of any feeling and emotion. When he saw her and Sebastian together she could still see hint of anger and annoyance but right now his expression is so empty.

"You mean my room." She says teasingly trying to lighten the mood, "Yeah I added a lick of paint and some colour, some personality."

"It's not that it just seems more … alive." He says softly and then shakes his head sighing.

"Jace … Are you okay?" Clary asks her tone worried. She reaches out and touches his arm without meaning to.

"I'm fine." He says and suddenly it's like a switch has gone off and the light floods back into his eyes and he is himself again. Now she's not so sure which one is the real Jace.

She decides not to pester him and shrugs off his hoodie holding it out to him.

"You can keep it, it looks better on you." He says teasingly ignoring her outstretched arm and turns around walking towards the door.

"Are you leaving?" she asks gently.

"Do you want me to stay"? He asks in an amused tone turning towards her. In a split second he has pulled her into his arms and she drops the hoodie in shock. They are standing so close she can feel her heart beating against his chest. Hard and fast. He is starting down at her, his golden orbs pulling her gaze upwards. She meets his eyes and blushes when she sees the look in his eyes. It is full of want and she feels her heart speed up again.

"Jace … Jon and Izzy are in the other room." She says her voice barely audible.

He lets go of her and chuckles. He turns and carries on as if nothing happened.

She stands there frozen and a few moments later she hears the front door slam.

She goes into the hall and Izzy and Jon are whispering in the hallway.

"What are you whispering about?" she asks them.

"Nothing." Jon says quickly.

"Okay." She says shrugging, "Whatever you say."

She makes her way back to her room and looks out of the window and sees Jace walking in the street below.

She wonders what on earth that was all about.

One thing is for certain Jace Lightwood is one of the most confusing people she has met in her life.

**So I am writing. I promise you that I am but nothing is ready to be posted as yet. **

**Flashback - I did promise 'someone' that I'd post the aftermath of flashback (sequel as such but in the same story) in December over Christmas but seeing as my other stories are giving me so much trouble I might do that this week. By next weekend at the latest my friends. First half of the story is written**

**Sugar - I have written the next chapter and it needs editing but I have to ... and I mean HAVE TO write the next 4-6 chapters before I even think about posting it. I have a feeling it would not go down so well if I suddenly get hit with some writers block at a pivotal chapter. Its all there and I will keep posting worry not. **

**Together - I really need to write the next chapter ... Again a bit pivotal but I have the rest I believe. **

**Never Let Me Go - is it funny that I have written more of the sequel (or the latter part of the fic than as I will probably post it in one story now) than the rest of this one, no I didn't think it was funny. *cries tears of frustration* I love this story so much and I will see it through. Hopefully Christmas will give me some time to work this one out. **

**Also going to post a songfic I've been working on forever. Its a collection of Clace oneshots not all complete but it was really fun to write so I will definitely be posting up the first one next weekend as well. **

**I have written quite a dark story as well. Well dark in terms of its themes and content for the most part. Its in my drafts still and completely nameless. But one day it will be posted. Goodness I think I've been reading too many clace/clebastian fics lately. It will surface at some point but ... **

**Goodness ideas are pouring out of me at the moment. **

**A Clace three-shot for over Christmas too. Oh I will definitely post that soon. I believe I will try and post some short stories until my creative mojo returns. **

**I definitely can't afford to add too many stories (on top of the two I should hopefully be putting up next week) otherwise I might implode and have to quit my job and be the bum who sits in the local library stealing their wifi and writing fanfiction. **

**Ok, thoughts? questions? comments? love? reviews? cookies? **

**All welcome. **

**Much love x **


	8. Chapter 7

**Another update for you. Enjoy the end of the chapter ... I think? **

**I had a burst of energy with this and this is the result. A lot going on ... And then again not much at all. **

When Clary wakes up at 5am on Monday morning she knows she should roll over and go back to sleep but the adrenaline coursing through her body doesn't allow her. She gets up and sighs. She has her outfit hanging on the back of her door which Izzy helped her pick the night before. All she needs to do is shower, do her hair and makeup, eat breakfast then leave.

The nervous butterflies in her stomach aren't helping and before she knows it she is running to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

"Shit." She groans as she sits on the cold tiled floor once she is done her back against the wall

She stands up shakily and brushes her teeth and rinses out her mouth. Once the lightheaded feeling has passed she takes a nice long hot shower to ease the tension in her body. She stays in the shower longer than necessary and uses the time to organise her thoughts and eventually clear her head.

She blow dries her hair into sleek curls and pins it up in an elaborate do to waste time. Soon her makeup is done too and she sits in her underwear staring at the outfit she is about to change into. She has kept her makeup light focusing on her eyes lining them to perfection with some lip gloss on her lips. She knows she has impressed them with her writing but now she wants to impress them in person too. She wonders if the outfit is too much. In the London office the outfits varied from casual yet expensive to full on fashion house ensembles. She had only visited a dozen times but it had still not been any less daunting because there she was an outsider getting ready to move to the New York office.

Her outfit is a simple black shift dress that is beautifully cut. It absolutely oozes sophistication and sex appeal. The dress is skin tight and the neckline has a notch in it to show off her cleavage. With it she is pairing a simple pair of nude heels and carrying a navy blue leather satchel which contains her book of ideas and print outs of the first drafts of her next few posts. She has already emailed them across but feels like she needs to reread them once over before meeting her editor. Isabelle had given her a beautiful tan trench coat to complete the look. She is sure the price tag on it is obscene but Izzy had told her she would look like she meant business so she had accepted it as a loan.

She can't contemplate breakfast so just has a cup of black coffee before grabbing her things and taking a taxi to the 'Angel' Head Quarters. She stops outside a small coffee shop and goes in to grab a muffin to eat before she goes in. She is 30 minutes early but from what she remember her editor likes to get in early and organise her day. The office is situated in a huge skyscraper which houses the magazine, investment banks and more things than she could imagine.

She is given a visitors pass at reception and directed to the 23rd floor. She reaches the reception desk and is greeted by a pretty blonde who is immaculately dressed. She is glad that she let Izzy pick her outfit and breathes a sigh of relief when she seats her and lets her know that she will be seen shortly.

Ten minutes later another immaculately dressed blonde with icy hair makes her way towards her. Clary recognises her immediately as Catarina Loss editor of lifestyle at 'Angel' magazine. She has seen pictures of her before but she is absolutely stunning with her long lithe model-esque body. She stands up quickly and they shake hands.

"Clarissa, what a pleasure to finally meet you," Camille says studying her, her American accent tinged with a European flair, "you look stunning."

"Catarina, it's a pleasure, I have been so excited to meet you, and I've really enjoyed your feedback on my articles." Clary says smiling at her.

"Oh my sweet girl," Camille says, "When I received your first post when you were still in London I was in enraptured by it. Being a well-seasoned Londoner and New Yorker myself I could really believe in what you wrote. It was beautiful. That bittersweet feeling."

"Thank you." Clary says in awe. She can't believe how genuine Catarina sounds and that she actually loves her work.

"Let's go into my office… I have a small request for your next piece I hope you don't mind." Catarina says as she leads her through the double doors and down the long winding corridor to her office.

When they are finally seated. She has her assistant bring them coffee and pastries for breakfast. Clary politely picks at one and savour the taste of the expensive black coffee.

"What did you think of my drafts for the next two articles," Clary asks.

"Very good, we have had such a good response to your blog posts, people really seem to have warmed to you. I think though that we should delay your next two posts in favour of a more general one. Allow you to get back into the swing of things." Camille says sweetly.

"More .. general?" Clary asks quietly. Maybe her articles weren't as well received as she thought. A knot develops in her stomach.

"Oh my darling, don't be offended, your articles were great, I mean just a seasoned New Yorkers top tourist attractions in New York and London, we will post them both on the London and New York site as two weekly posts so that will cover your next two weeks. There has been a demand for it. Have you been reading the comments?" Catarina says smiling at her.

"No I haven't actually, I thought it might distract me." Clary says honestly her body relaxing.

"You're probably right but I have a feeling your next post will definitely stir up a drama, who is he?" Catarina says giggling, "It sounded so good I suspected it might be fantasy."

"I'd rather not say, it's nothing serious but I know you wanted me to be real with my posts so I'm just trying to be authentic, it's what happened … so I wrote it." Clary says feeling her face heat up. Jace. She can't believe it but she wrote about Jace. She didn't tell the story in much detail but the emotions behind it she couldn't help it as they poured out of her onto the page. She hadn't told anyone about it not even Izzy so it had provided the perfect outlet for her feelings. Feelings that she really needed to make sense of.

"I won't pry don't worry, if you keep turning out work like that, I won't ask any questions at all … or I'll try not to." Catarina says winking at her, "And then your ex-boyfriend?"

"You couldn't make this stuff up." Clary says laughing.

"I think your blog will definitely be popular, if you keep this up I'm sure it will be going for a long time to come." Camille says seriously.

"I can't promise anything in terms of content but it's just my life." Clary says shrugging.

"And what an interesting life you lead, so I read in your profile … you write songs?" Camille asks genuinely interested.

"Yes... I worked with a friend back in London who was in a band we wrote a lot of songs together and some music too and a mutual friend he's a budding producer we send our inputs to him. He has contacts in the music industry so hopefully something will happen one day. I mean that would be the dream to have my songs out there but at the moment it's just a pipe dream." Clary says smiling.

"I can put you in contact with someone here too," Catarina says nodding, "are you still writing?"

"All the time, something as emotional as moving home, it definitely bodes well for writing in general." Clary says sighing, "I appreciate it but Magnus I trust him with my work, I couldn't really allow anyone else…"

"Magnus Bane?" Catarina exclaims, "tell me it's not Magnus Bane?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Clary asks confused.

"I know his family we go way back… wonderful … I can put him in contact with my guy here too if he doesn't know them already." Catarina says clapping her hands together as if it's a done deal.

"Sure …" Clary says softly.

"Okay well … I think we have a full week ahead of us Clarissa, I have arranged inductions and introductory meetings with everyone you need to meet … by the end of the week you will be immersed in the 'Angel' magazine culture." Catarina explains launching into formalities.

"You can call me Clary, everyone does." Clary says finally having the nerve to correct her.

"Ah of course, Clary," Catarina says smiling, "and my darling you may dress as you please, as stunning as you look today I would save it for special occasions… and I would definitely try this ensemble on this … man you're seeing." She says winking.

Clary flushes red.

"I hope we get to hear about him again sometime soon." Catarina says laughing at Clary's face, "oh dear you're blushing, how bold you are when you write … yet so shy in person. I do love it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clary works on her articles that week while getting to know everyone at the Angel HQ. The week goes by so fast she almost feels like she has been there for months. She feels completely immersed and at home with them. It doesn't make her any less stressed. The pace is fast and demanding and she can see where Catarina gets her reputation from. It's not that she isn't encouraging but she expects perfection in everything. Right now Clary is stepping up to the challenge and it is exhilarating. She wonders how long it will last. Her article about sightseeing in London being posted on Saturday week and then the following week by an article on New York.

The third week they finally get to her article about her night with Jace. It is fully edited and ready to go and the more she reads it the more she wonders what will happen with them next. She hasn't seen him since she's started working, there have been a lot of late nights networking, going to dinner and drinking with her new colleagues so she's barely even seen Jon or Izzy let alone him. She is looking forward to Saturday when she can finally relax and spend time with Izzy and Jon. When her thoughts shift to Jace she wants to bang her head against a brick wall.

Maybe she will see Jace maybe she won't. It shouldn't matter to her. She sighs and tells herself not to think about it. She shouldn't be thinking about him like that at all. They are nothing to each other. It's so casual she knows she shouldn't let it affect her but since putting their night into written words she realises with much chagrin that she isn't as indifferent about it as she wants to be.

She has known Jace her whole life as Jon's best friend and Izzy's brother so it's difficult to get him out of her head. There are memories there new and old. There is something to remind her of him at every turn. Of course he doesn't think about her at all and with his history with women she knows she is just another one on his long list. And despite this she can't stop thinking about it that first night and every interaction since. It would have been much easier if he was a stranger. It's not the first time she's had a relationship like this and she knows something is different about this.

One thing is for sure. She is so screwed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Friday night. _**

Clary walks into her apartment complex. She is slightly unsteady on her feet on account of all the alcohol in her system. She giggles when she thinks of her night with all her new colleagues. They had way too much to drink and had danced the night away. It is the most relaxed she has felt in weeks. The most she has felt like she actually belongs.

**_Clary POV_**

When the door to lift pings open he is standing there. Jace. I suck in a breath. A look of mild shock passes his face and is gone as quickly as I see it as he stops at the doors of the lift hesitating. He is all in black as usual and looking divine. He looks me up and down without any apology, he's definitely not trying to hide it. It's probably because I look like a mess from the night's activities. My coat is draped over my arm, I took it off because I thought I was going to die from overheating. My hair is a mess half of it falling out of the elaborate up do I wove it into the morning. All the vigorous activity of the night has made sure I am looking completely unpolished and I feel conscious of this. Although I am wearing an incredible black dress that is off the shoulder and dips in the centre of the neckline giving a good view of my breasts and it momentarily makes me forget this. I had plenty of attention from guys at the bar all night but I didn't feel a thing and now I know why with him standing in front of me. They are nothing compared to him. I can feel my body reacting to his. Chemically. Physically. In every way. I can feel the electricity in the air. My pulse is suddenly racing and I feel like I won't survive unless his hands are on me.

"I forgot my keys." I say breathily before I can stop myself.

He nods and settles back into the lift without a word. I see him pressing the button for the 4th floor. I know he has a spare set in his apartment, or hopefully with him. I walk into the lift and stumble forward. He catches me easily and I'm pulled against his chest. I look up and he's smirking down at me.

My heart speeds up again and he makes no move to let me go as the lift lurches to life and takes us upwards.

When the doors ping open he straightens me up and wraps an arm around my shoulder guiding me out of the door carefully. I think he can see how wobbly I am on my feet. A heady combination of being drunk and his proximity. He opens the door and guides me in carefully. I just noticed he's taken my coat and bag into his arms too.

"Jon ... I hope I didn't wake him." I whisper when we reach my bedroom. He puts my bag and coat down for me.

"He's at Camille's." Jace says and I turn to face him glad that he has finally spoken.

"Oh …" I say softly as the ideas this information has given me make my face heat up.

He stands in front of me and makes no move to leave. I look up at him and without realising it I've pressed myself against him. I don't know what I think I'm doing but it doesn't matter. At least I can blame it on the alcohol if I need to. He finally looks down and our eyes meet and that's it. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his face down and our lips crash together. He doesn't resist and makes no move to stop me. And I'm so glad. I'm so relieved that I sigh into his mouth and sag against him.

He pulls me flush against him and his hands go into to my hair pulling out the clip holding the last bit of my hair up and it tumbles down my back. He runs his hands through it and soon his hands slide down my back and settle on my ass. He squeezes down and I whimper into his mouth. He pauses for a moment but doesn't pull his lips away and I can feel his lips curve into a smile against mine. I shudder against him as he grips my hips slowing us down but not pulling his mouth from mine completely.

"You're very drunk." He murmurs against my lips.

I pull away and study his face. He's smiling at me affectionately and it confuses me. His hands come up and he runs them down the length of my arms soothingly. I reach up to pull him down and he takes a step back out of my reach.

I think he sees the hurt register on my face.

"Clary..." He groans his eyes are so dark the look in them makes my stomach clench, "you're drunk."

"And?" I ask him annoyed.

"You have a tendency not to remember things when you're drunk." He says his eyes blazing with an equally annoyed look.

"What does that mean?" I ask him suspicious colouring my tone.

"Nothing ..." He says his voice softening and he runs a hand absently through his hair, "Let's get you ready for bed, sweetheart."

I look up at him confused as he steps towards me again and I feel his hands on the back of my dress, sliding the zip down and pulling over my head carefully. He pushes me down onto the bed gently and I fall back onto it. He chuckles.

He walks over to my cupboard and rummages around. I wonder what he's doing until he pulls out a pair of pyjamas.

He settles down in front of me and unbuckles my heels and pulls them off my feet. I moan at how good it feels to have them off. I watch him with interest. He slips my shorts over my legs and pulls them up and then pulls me upright and pulls them over my ass. He settles me back down on the bed. He's towering over me.

He's looking down at me now and I look down to see his gaze settle on my chest. The black strapless bra I'm wearing tonight gives him an excellent view of my cleavage. I unhook it and his eyes jerk up to meet my own his eyes widening in shock. I have definitely surprised him and it makes me feel so good. I smirk at him feeling proud of myself.

As I throw it down at my feet his eyes flicker down momentarily before locking on my eyes again. His eyes at blazing and soon the look turns to thinly veiled displeasure and he groans. He pulls the camisole over my head more roughly than necessary and I pull my arms through.

I look up at him and I can feel my chin jut out and a petulant look take over my face. I can't help it. The look quickly dissipates and he looks highly amused. I take this as my cue to stand up and take his hands. I pull him down to kiss me again and he doesn't hold back this time allowing me to pull him down onto the bed against me kissing me until I am breathless.

He pulls away but our bodies still stay locked together. I am flat on my back and he is hovering over me weightlessly. His hands slip under my top and slide from my hips up the sides of my stomach until he is just under my breasts. His fingers graze the underside and I moan pulling him on top of me and pressing myself against him.

"Jace ..." I moan.

His thumbs run over my pebbled nipples causing sparks to course through my body and the heat pool between my legs.

"God Clarissa, I'm going straight to hell." He groans as he gently cups my breasts touching me so gently and teasingly that I moan loudly. His experienced touches feel so good so I press myself against him jerking my hips against his. I can't help myself. His thumbs graze over my nipples again and I gasp.

"Don't stop ..." I whimper my eyes shut tightly as he flicks him thumbs back and forth over the same spot causing coils of desire to tighten in my lower abdomen.

"I have to ..." He groans, "You're way too drunk and if you forget again I won't be pleased." But he doesn't stop yet and this pleases me.

"Again?" I ask. My eyes are closed and I tip my head back as he sucks at the sensitive skin of my neck.

"You don't remember." He groans against my neck. It isn't a question it's a stated fact. He's still touching my chest and my body on fire from his gentle touch.

"Remember … what?" I ask barely able to get the words out as I gasp and moan at his ministrations.

"Your sixteenth birthday." He says simply and his hands pause. He sags against me and I grab his face pulling it down to my own.

"No that was so long ago... What happened?" I whisper kissing him gently between sentences.

"You were so drunk." He whispers back as if he is letting me in on a great secret, "You kissed me ... and we were going to ... But I couldn't not with you like that... And the next day you didn't remember a thing. It killed me." He manages to say between kisses.

"I thought I dreamt it." I whisper against him as I sink back against the bed holding him against me. "I ... It was a blur."

"Do you dream about me often?" He asks rolling off me and onto his side. I turn towards him but we keep a small distance between our bodies.

"Jace ... I remember I dreamt about it for two weeks ... It was driving me crazy … I thought I was going insane …" I say trying to remember what it felt like then, it was so long ago everything that happened felt like a dream, "And then ... I was so ... so …."

"So… what?" He asks intrigued.

"I thought it was a dream ... You didn't look like you remembered it ..." I whisper as it all comes back to me, "I thought I must have dreamed it."

"I wasn't ..." He says sighing, "It was self-preservation."

"And then … I slept with Jem Carstairs ..." I say quietly.

"I remember." He says shifting onto his back his voice empty.

"Jon almost killed him when he found out." I say sighing, "He beat him black and blue… He ended up in hospital."

"We both did ... I think he still walks with a limp." Jace says chuckling darkly.

I shift myself closer to him and pull him to face me. He puts his hands on my hips and strokes them gently.

"And that's why ..." he says quietly and when I look into his eyes there's so much there I can't begin to comprehend.

"What?" I whisper.

"I won't touch you unless you're sober." He says removing his hands from me and pushing me away from him.

"Hmmph." I groan as I watch him sit up.

He pulls me to an upright position. I look down at my hands trying to hide the flush of embarrassment the sting of rejection.

"Go to sleep," He says warily holding my chin between his forefinger and thumb forcing me to look up at him. His eyes are soft and it surprises me, "If the past is anything to go by I bet you won't remember a thing tomorrow." He says shaking his head and sighing.

"And what if I do?" I ask pointedly.

"You know where to find me then." He says smirking as he stands up.

I lie back in defeat groaning and he walks out of the room to return with a glass of water and some painkillers.

"For tomorrow." He says placing them on my bedside table.

"Where are you going?" I whisper sleepily curling up on my side.

"Away." He says simply as he places me under the covers.

"Why can't you stay with me?" I whisper my voice full of hurt.

"Clary ... That wouldn't end well." He says sighing, "As much as I would ... Just no. Stop making things so difficult." His golden eyes look conflicted.

"We could just sleep." I say turning to him and biting my lower lip.

"Goodnight Clarissa." He says firmly turning his back on me and I feel myself deflate even further and turn to look at the ceiling blinking back the tears stinging my eyes.

And then I hear the door click shut behind him and he is gone.

I settle back against my pillows and I'm asleep before I know it.

**This interaction was fun to write. I know I know they're still not quite there yet. But I hope you enjoyed this little scene anyway. **

**I feel like the honesty in the chapter was good and you got a little bit more background. **

**The nights with these two are always good. What do you think Saturday morning will bring? **

**Probably not what you expect ... **

**Question. Where are you all from? I ask this periodically because it really does interest me. Let me know in the little box. **


	9. AN

Authors Note:

Hi all!

It's been a while since I've updated any of these stories ... some longer than others. And I just wanted to let you know that yes I will be continuing these stories but it will take some time. I'll probably be working backwards starting with bringing my newer stories to completion first.

I think in terms of writing I have too many stories on the go and I'm going to work on completing the ones I have at the moment before even thinking about posting anymore. I have so many ideas and stories I would love to write but I need to complete these initial ones.

It's so difficult for me at the moment with literally coming into what is the busiest I have ever been and also wanting to continue these stories for you. I'm literally quite exhausted.

Be patient with me and leave me some encouragement. I've had a few sweet reviews and pms lately that have been so nice and made me think about what I need to do to get some chapters out. Hence this note. Everytime I see a new review or pm in my inbox with some positivity it really helps.

But right now everything I write feels so wrong or just not right and in fitting with the overall story I am trying to tell. Maybe it's just this place I'm in right now.

Thank you to everyone who has read my stories so far and who I hope will continue to read them. Your reviews mean the world to me.

So right now the plan is to keep writing 'Who's Boss' &amp; 'It's Christmas' to completion as those are the clearest in my head right now. All the other stories I will need to get back into after and I promise I will write each one to the end.

Thanks for all your support.

Much love ...


	10. Chapter 8

**Wow so it has been a long time since I've written anything for this fiction. **

**Hope you enjoy it **

_Clary POV _

I wake up with a groan and run for the bathroom. I just make it to the toilet in time to empty the content of my stomach. I feel like crap. I feel worse than crap. I feel like I want to die. I splash my face with cold water and rinse my mouth out. After I've brushed my teeth I look at myself. I look awful and I need a shower. I hadn't drank that much in a long time. And the amount of shots we all did I think that was what synched it.

I go back into my room and I see a glass of water and two painkillers on my bedside table. I blink at them. I'm impressed with myself for being so organised. I sit on my bed groaning and take them. I lie back and curl up into a ball wanting to die. After 30 minutes the painkillers help a little and I drag myself up to shower.

The warm spray of the shower soothes me and I wash my hair and clean my body and just stand under it never wanting to leave. When I finally do drag myself out wrapped in a towel. I go to my cupboard to pull out an outfit.

I think back to my killer outfit last night and I wonder how well it survived. I look around and my shoes are in a pair by the foot of my dressing table and my dress is on a hanger on the back of door. Even my bra seems to have made itself to the laundry basket. I shake my head in amazement. Usually my things end up all over the floor. Unless ... Someone brought me home.

Then it hits me like a freight train. All the memories from the night before come flooding back. Jace. Oh my goodness. I remember it all.

Even our conversation about me losing my virginity to Jem Carstairs because as embarrassing as it was I had the hugest crush on Jace when I was 16. It was awful. He was always stunningly good looking. I think every girl in town had a crush on Jace Lightwood. The morning after my birthday party I thought I had dreamed of us kissing and touching but I just wants sure. When I tried to speak to him to see if there was anything different he just behaved so normally I was sure I must have really dreamt it. I was so embarrassed and I knew he would never see me in that way so I made it my mission to lose my virginity to somebody anybody so I could stop being so pathetic. Especially when I saw him hanging off some blonde at the next party we went to. I threw myself at Jem in desperation to get him out of my head and it worked out well. Not so much for Jem because Jon put him in hospital but for me it was the first step to hardening my heart and not being overly led by my emotions. And after that I never looked at Jace again. Not really.

But what he told me last night. If I understood it correctly he did want me and he just didn't because push it because he thought I didn't remember. Part of me longs for the past. Wonders what could have been had we both not been so young and stupid. I don't regret it though. How could I? What I had with Jace now was just sex. Hormone driven hot no strings attached sex. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself it could be more. I knew Jace. It was always just sex for him. Over the years he had not once has a serious girlfriend or relationship that was more than falling into bed with someone and then not seeing them again. It was what made me so wary of him that night he turned up drunk at my door. I refused to be another notch on his bedpost, another statistic in his life. But it had happened anyway because when he had kissed me it had just felt so right. I shake my head to dispel the those thoughts.

He was so good to me last night for the most part. He refused to take advantage of me and I can't tell if I'm disappointed or happy about it. I remember the way he touched me the way he kissed me. The way he seemed amused by my drunken antics and I remember those words.

'You know where to find me then.' He had told me.

The ball is back in my court. And I don't know if I have enough in me to follow it through. I want to know what I mean to him. Does what he told me mean he has genuine feelings for me? I actually can't tell it was so long ago it would be stupid to assume that his words apply to the present. Part of me also doesn't want to know. I'm too scared. Too scared of losing this thing that we have. I think I might actually lose it if he completely rejected me. I feel weak and not in control of myself around him. It scares me beyond measure the effect he has on me. Even last night in my drunken state I practically jumped him and begged him to stay with me. God I am so screwed.

Do I want to know how he feels about me. Really feels. Or do I just want him. In any way or form. I lay down on my bed sighing in frustration.

If I could just figure out two things. Firstly what I wanted from him and secondly what he felt about me everything would be less confusing.

A wave of inspiration hits me and I sit up. I grab my lyric notebook and head to the kitchen to drink some black coffee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later I've had breakfast, changed into suitable attire and written an entire song. I know it needs a lot of editing and I'll have to schedule a Skype call with Simon and Magnus in London to get some input but it's the furthest thing from my mind right. I'm still pretty pleased with my hungover self. What a productive morning.

It's 10am and I know Jon will probably be back soon. Izzy is coming over at 12 so we can go for lunch. And then I think about Jace. I wonder if I will see him today. Part of me wants to take him up on his words. He only lives upstairs if I wasn't so scared of rejection from him I would go now and find him like he asked me to.

The door clicks open and I'm surprised to see Jon, Jace and Izzy walk in.

"Morninggggg!" Izzy says brightly.

"Iz, my head is killing me please ..." I groan. My hangover is better but my head still feels like a lump of lead.

"How much did you drink last night?" Jon asks rolling his eyes at me, "God you've been rolling in at all hours this week, I thought this was meant to be a real job not you reliving your first year of college."

"She used to drink much more when she was in London without you hanging over her, I remember this one time I went to visit we went out, we drank so much and she was dancing ..." Izzy says cackling.

"You finish that sentence Isabelle Sophia Lightwood and I swear..." I say in the most menacing tone I can find.

"I want to hear the end of that sentence..." Jon says grinning.

"Me too." Jace says smirking.

I scowl at them and refuse to meet their eyes as I feel my face heat up.

"Trust me you really don't... Unless Iz you want me to talk about that night in Camden..." I start.

"God no!" Izzy says scowling turning pink herself, "you swore you would never tell anyone."

"And I won't ..." I groan rolling my eyes at her, "as long as you stop telling people about that night."

"Done." She says nodding, "sorry guys ... This girl has too much on me." Izzy is grinning probably recalling all the fun we had.

The amount of times Izzy came to visit me over the holidays with the pretence of doing internships in London was brilliant. We had so much fun together and brilliant stories. Some of which were completely unmentionable. We had so much shit on each other it was insane. Best friends to the end.

I look up at Jon and he's lost interest already and is pouring himself a coffee yawning while Izzy rummages through the cupboards for a snack.

I feel someone watching me and look over and see Jace staring me down. The look is heated and I blush and turn away. It's unfair that he can see how much he can affect me with one look and I have no idea what's going on in his head. He's still in last nights clothes and I wonder what he did after he left.

Jon yawns loudly and stretches his hands over his head.

"Tired Jonny?" Izzy asks as she locates a bag of rice crackers and bites into one noisily. She offers me one and I shake my head no.

"Yeah, this stupid ass kept me and Camille up all night." Jon says groaning as he motions to Jace and sips his coffee.

"Jon..." Jace starts sounding a bit perturbed by the direction the conversation is going.

"That sounds so wrong on so many levels ..." Izzy says cringing.

"Oh God no," Jon says shaking his head at Izzy, "As if..."

"I think you're going to have to explain." Izzy says rolling her eyes.

"Can we not?" Jace growls.

Even I'm intrigued now.

"Well Lightwood, next time you go for a 2am bootie call can you please make sure it's not my girlfriends flatmate... I thought Camille was going to get up and rip you both to shreds. So bloody loud." Jon says unapologetically.

_No POV_

Clary feels the colour drain from her face and a coldness wash over her at his words. Of course. She should have known better. It was Jace after all. She feels like an idiot. An absolute idiot. It was just casual sex. She said it herself. He didn't owe her a thing and he definitely didn't turn her down last night for her own good. It was because she interrupted him on his way out to see someone else. She shakes her head and laughs.

"God I'm so stupid." she whispers to herself so quietly that she's not even sure if she said it. A stupid little girl caught up in her emotions she thinks shaking her head.

Jon and Jace both look up.

"Glad you find it amusing Clarissa that I'm so shit tired and I have a meeting at 2pm. It's fucking hilarious isn't it. I hope you're at least well rested Jace because I expect you to lead after last night." Jon growls.

"It's not my fault... Geez Jonny." Clary says rolling her eyes.

"I'm fine, you'll be fine stop being dramatic." Jace says rolling his eyes.

"Kaelie?" Izzy says in a disgusted tone, "I thought you at least had standards Jace."

"Yeah his standards are as follows, blonde, leggy and easy." Jon says shaking his head, "next time just take her back to yours."

"As if. You know I don't bring anyone back to mine." Jace says shaking his head.

"Oh yeah the other standard, never bring them back to your own place. Then they'll know where you live and might be able to find you after." Jon says chuckling.

"Seriously Kaelie is a skank..." Izzy says distastefully.

"Stop being so judgemental Iz," Jace says rolling his eyes, "I had an itch that needed to be scratched and it probably won't happen again. It didn't mean a thing. And I don't have to give you an explanation."

"Yeah it will, you and Kae are as bad as each other it's definitely going to happen again." Jon says shaking his head, "just make sure it's not when I'm over and I don't care."

"You're both disgusting" Izzy mumbles.

"No I'm just being the supportive best friend, Jace is disgusting..." Jon says laughing.

"Shut up Jon," Jace says looking annoyed.

"Yeah yeah... One day you'll find a reason to stop messing about. I won't hold my breathe though." Jon says chuckling.

"Yeah maybe," Jace says shrugging and sitting down in front of Clary at the breakfast bar, "Well unfortunately the girl I want under me, on top of me, in every single way.. always seems to be unavailable."

Clary feels him gazing in her direction and refuses to meet his eyes. Asshole. Does he really think she's going to respond to him now. Hell will freeze over before she looks his way again.

"Too much information." Izzy says wrinkling her nose, "Someone who's too busy for you, you'll have to introduce me to her I'll congratulate her for her good sense."

Jace just laughs. Jon's phone rings and he steps out of the kitchen to take it.

"I mean I think me and Clary are the only ones who are immune to your lecherous ways." Izzy says

Jace seems greatly amused by this, "You're my sister that would be incest and well with Clarissa clearly I'm not trying hard enough."

Clary turns bright pink and Izzy throws a bag of chips at his face. He catches it opens it and starts eating it.

He lounges back and says, "Thanks Iz." with a smirk on his face.

"Asshat." Izzy says rolling her eyes her annoyance half hearted.

"You love me sister dearest, you know you do." Jace says chuckling.

"Debatable." Izzy says her eyes at him.

"What do you say Clary, do you want me to try harder?" Jace says turning his attention to Clary. She looks at him as if he's lost his mind.

"Jace!" Izzy groans

"I do ..." Clary says sweetly but there is something in her eyes which Jace knows better than to take her words at face value

"What?!" Izzy shouts out confused.

"I want you to try harder to stop being such a jackass." Clary says getting up from the breakfast bar and walking towards Izzy.

Izzy giggles and high fives her.

When she looks back Jace is looking at her with an amused look.

"We'll see Clarissa. I'll make you eat those words." He says smirkingly

"See what?" Jon asks walking back in.

"Nothing." Jace says looking slightly alarmed by his presence. He knows better than to hit on Clary in front of him if past experience was anything to go by.

"Better be."Izzy says giggling again.

"Overprotective brother saves the day." Clary say giggling with her.

"Go shower and change and meet me back here in an hour. I need to go over some points with you." Jon says rolling his eyes at them and turning to Jace.

"Yeah okay." Jace says his demeanour finally serious, "See you in a bit girls don't miss me too much." He says winking as he makes his way out of the room.

"In your dreams." Izzy calls after him.

"I know I said we could go out for lunch but I feel like shit." Clary says when the coast is clear.

"Yeah okay, let's order some takeout and you can fill me on all this fun you've been having without me." Izzy says teasingly.

**I quite literally didn't get to perfect this chapter as much as I wanted to but I just really wanted to get it out to see if anyone was still reading this and wanted more.**

**I kind of am not sure whether I should continue with this story. The funny thing is I've got a few of the later chapters done and dusted it's just writing the bits in between them.**

**So frustrating when I know exactly where this story is going. **

**So the next chapter includes another London character, can you guess who it is?**

**Drop me a review and let me know which story you would like a chapter update for next and I will do my best. Too many stories on the go ... it's quite frustrating for me and I know it must be for you guys with the sporadic updates. **

**Anyway let me know what you think. **


End file.
